Frozen
by Quenti913
Summary: Once upon a time , me a little girl named Elsa, was born with a strange and powerful magic power. I had a sister Anna and our parents died in a accident. I was afraid of myself , I couldn't control my feelings and fears. Many years had passed , I became a young and beautiful lady, after the death of my mother the queen, I was the heir of the kingdom.


Once upon a time , me a little girl named Elsa, was born with a strange and powerful magic power. I had a sister Anna and our parents died in a accident. I was afraid of myself , I couldn't control my feelings and fears.

Many years had passed , I became a young and beautiful lady, after the death of my mother the queen, I was the heir of the kingdom.

However I wasn't interested in this role , I took it with foolishness and something useless. Anna told me that I had to, I replied to her that I couldn't do it because of my power.

Anna was shocked, so I decided to flee the reality and create my own. I wasn't ready for this role as much as it was important to my sister.

I didn't want to live in a castle and be alone, yes I had a sister but to me she was stupid and immature.

She couldn't understand me, she was just the little one who were always the good person. All the people knew that If you are the big sister or brother, you are the one to blame or to be accuse.

My life looked like that, this was a nightmare for me, I wanted to live in a better place. " Elsa why you flee the truth , please come back. You are the queen and this means a lot and you know it . "

I looked behind my back, I saw Anna crying but that it wasn't for me if I could do this thing it was for her, for all the people who lived there.

I will never come back , the past is the past , let it go !

A few years later :

I saw on my phone : thirty messages and calls missed . I was sorry but you know when you don't know who you are , it's always difficult to look at the future with a positive mind.

I decided to call her :

" Anna , I apologize but this getting more stronger than ever , I can't control myself. "

" Elsa don't worry I believe in you since the first day. Even if you tried to kill me I am your sister ! "

" Thank you Anna , but I've heard some voices , they tell me to free my power."

" You have to face you Elsa , but this is a fight of personality, you will finally know who you truly are."

I hanged up the phone and I was thinking about who I am ?

I needed to know the real me , to do this I had to prove that I was engaged to protect the citizens who lives with me.

First, I had to face me , suddenly I saw a paper of my mother. She told me " My sweet Elsa , don't be afraid of who you are and what you are able to do . You are born with it to protect the people that are important into your eyes . "

After that I, started to dig inside my mind , I wondered why I was afraid of myself ? How I will be able to protect my sister and my citizens ?

I was deep inside of myself , I had to learn how to use my powers to help the people who are around my kingdom and inside the city.

All of those reflections were transparent to me , It was very hard to pick out the most main part of my story and how I will be able to evolve.

Unexpectedly my phone rang :

" Anna that's you ? "

" Yes Elsa there is an issue at the kingdom "

" Don't panic , I will be there to help you . What is wrong with the kingdom ? "

" There is a huge and large smoke that surrounds it "

" Oh no , I have to hang up the phone , I'll call you back "

This is what I saw in one of my dreams last night , alone in my ice castle. I could not help them without understanding who I am .

I had no more time to reflect , the life of my sister and all the others people were put on the line.

Sometimes , it's when you are alone that you can understand some main things of your existence.

However I never asked to myself , what I was supposed to do or to get the idea why I was unstable.

I thought that I already seen the smoke somewhere , from what I've heard it will be inside of it of the other side of the smoke cloud. I will be able to finally know who I am.

I hoped it was not to late. I called Anna back : " Anna , do you hear me ? "

Nothing , no voice , it was the answering machine . What happened to her , I had to leave my ice citadel.

Indeed, when I arrived to Arendelle all the city was completely overrun by the smoke , I couldn't see the kingdom.

At the harbour " There is someone here ? " No answer

I ran into until I arrived in front of the doors of city , I decided to open the doors and face the reality.

Now, I knew why I was so scared , I love my sister and the habitants more than ever. There was no other option that to fall into the unknown.

I always wanted to see what I will be able to do with my powers , this was the moment to show who I am.

I entered inside the smoke cloud and immediately after , the cloud was covered with ice. It was now an ice wind inside the smoke cloud.

I started to revealed my true power , I free my hair and now I was long blond haired and my dress became white and no more blue . Show yourself !

I was now myself , I knew, I could. The time where I was the nasty girl or the stupid one. No one could be trapped inside the darkness , I looked forward and I thought that I've heard Anna's voice. There were some whispers that came to my ear, then, in my heart.

I always been a fortress cold secrets deep inside. I listened the whispers and there was no more doubts about who I am. As I felt my power grow for so many years until today. My sister learnt me that I had no reason to be scared of myself.

Inside the smoke cloud , I thought I heard a voice , perhaps Anna voice's.

" Anna are you there ? . Please answer me, it is me Elsa ! "

Nothing happened , I said to myself , " well I have to weaken the cloud. " But how I could do this ?

Maybe if I remembered everything that my dead mother told me when I was a little girl.

" Elsa , my sweetheart. Do not worry about who you are and why you are alive . You have something to achieve and you earned this power to help you. Please always remember that the nice girl that is in the depths of your heart still exits. Believe in yourself and reveal yourself. "

Yes it was the time for me to believe in me and have a full control on my power.

I drew on one's reserves and I let it go. I realized that the cloud was frozen and thanks to that it started to vanish.

After it completely disappeared , I saw my sister's body lying on the floor. I rushed into her. She was hot. The smoke cloud cleared a hot temperature. I searched for others people , but there were nobody else except my sister.

I took her back to the kingdom and I tried to heal her. She was so hot that a thermal shock could be very dangerous and could ended her life.

I did it step by step and her all body began to get colder. Little by little she opened her eyes.

" Anna , I was so scared , are you fine now ? "

" Yes Elsa , thanks to your magic . "

" You was right since the beginning , I apologize for everything bad I have done to you. "

" No you don't have to and this is the past Elsa . "

" I am so happy and proud to have a such amazing sister. "

After I totally healed Anna , we were preparing to open the doors of our castle and organize a festival for all of the citizens.

The End


End file.
